Keta (Nation)
Basic info Government: Operania Full name: Ketan Republic Short name: Keta Capital name: Dokala Other City's: Dohover, Doveca, Dopela Religions*: Majority Devonian a few Ketans still believe in the old nature gods Culture*: Ketan, Dovonian *More info about Culture and religion below. Stats Updated last time: Year 64 Military 6 Science 4 Economy 3 Culture 6 Navy 4 Location Keta is located on the southern half of the continent Kyrastio, it borders the eastern coastline, It is close to Faronalia. On maps it is usually pink. Culture The Ketan people are, much in contrast to the Dovonians, friendly people, especially to fellow Ketans (Dovonians). Most of them are either farmers, crafters or traders, as the Ketan culture is focused around the prosperity of the nation and each other. Religion Keta does not have a modernized religion, as they still believe in the old Nature gods from when the tribe still existed, however some Ketan people believe in Devonian Relations Keta has not met another nation yet. History (Meplora years) Year 8:The tribes of Keta settled north. Year 11:The tribes of Keta made some changes and became better in science. Year 14:The city of Dohover was built in the north of Keta. Year 18:The city of Doveca was built in the south of Keta. Year 19: The Kingdom of Keta was officially established. Year 22: The city of Dopela was built in the west of Keta. Year 25: With all the new city's the Kingdom of Keta became better at Science. Year 26:The Kingdom of Keta expanded its borders to the south-east. Year 28:The Kingdom of Keta expanded its borders to the south. Year 32:The Kingdom of Keta made its military bigger. Year 36:The Kingdom of Keta made its economy better by connecting its city's better. Year 40:The Kingdom of Keta build a lot of new boats. Year 44:The Kingdom of Keta expanded its borders to the north. Year 48:The Kingdom of Keta expanded its borders to all sides. (Except not into the sea of course) Year 52:The Kingdom of Keta send 3 boats to explore what is beyond the sea. Year 56:People became more interested in new technology, buying more of them, that had the effect that people that made new discoveries/things made a lot of money, so more people started doing that, and that made the science of Keta better. Also one of the exploration boats drowned. Year 57:Another one of the exploration boats drowned. Year 59:The last of the exploration boats drowned. Year 63:The King dies, and as the last king wanted, a new king is voted on by the people now. Year 64:The city of Dojete is built. Year 67:The Ketan Republic made its military better. Year 71:The Ketan Republic explored East. Year 72:The Ketan Republic explored East. Year 75:The Ketan Republic recruited more men for the Military. Year 79:The Ketan Republic made more ships. Year 83:The Ketan Republic requited more soldiers. Year 87:The Ketan Republic made even more ships. Year 93:The Ketan Republic made a puppet named Dovoto. Year 97:The Ketan Republic declared war to Farolina. Year 98:The Keten Republic send 3 boats again to explore what is beyond the sea. Year 100:The Ketan Republic send 1 boat to the north. Year 104:The Ketan Republic made its military better. Year 114:The Ketan Republic built 2 city's in the south :Domana and Doraan. Year 115:The Ketan Republic made its economy better. Other info Coming soon!